Jake
"I don't talk. I'm trying to leave my past behind me." --Jake, on his life before the outbreak.https://youtu.be/AebnD_CEkIY?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=1440 Jake is a minor character encountered in Season 5. He wears a black suit jacket, dress shoes, and matching black pants, with a red dress shirt underneath. He has brown, short-cut hair and a very defined chin and nose. He is voiced by Willie.Iam. Pre-Apocalypse Jake does not like to discuss his life prior to the outbreak, likely due to some sort of event that happened to him. It is likely he was involved with crime, as he discusses how he does not want to talk about the things he did before the infection, and he states he lived a rough life. Similar to David, Jake's parents died when he was young. Jake states that he was a very wealthy man prior to the outbreak, but it is unknown how he made this wealth. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak grew out of control, the military abandoned Jake's hometown. Jake still remained in the town, however, and set up fortifications in a gas station. Several people apparently came by before David and Connor arrived, but they seemingly betrayed him as he mentions to David and Connor, as he mentions "the past few people here were trouble". When David and Connor drive into town, Jake ambushes Connor inside the gas station, but realizes David is with him as well. He reluctantly puts his gun down, but only after David and Connor do the same, and lets them in. David and Connor are about to leave, however, he asks to tag along with them to search the town. They agree, and David goes with Jake while Connor goes on his own. After scavenging the town, they return to Jake's gas station, when they are suddenly attacked by the Combine. David and Connor help Jake fight off the Combine, and decide to leave the town before any more Combine show up. They presumably leave Jake behind. Personality Jake is a very cynical, suspicious person. This is likely due to the fact that since he lost his parents at a young age, he likely never had somebody to trust during his childhood and transitioning into his adult life. Even when David puts down his weapon, he still refuses to put his down until Connor puts his gun down as well. Due to all the time he has spent alone since the apocalypse, he is very lonely, and was still willing to go with David and Connor despite the tense situation between the two earlier. Relationships With Others * David Hawkings David, unlike Connor, is much more willing to negotiate with Jake than Connor. David puts his weapon down right away when Jake asks him to. The two seem to share some common ground on things, such as the fact they both lost parents at a young age. This leads Jake to be more inclined towards David than to Connor. As such, Jake decides to go scavenging with David instead of Connor. However, when David volunteers to watch over the base, Jake tells David he still doesn't trust him. He is also somewhat sarcastic towards David when he says he doesn't want to go into the hospital, asking him if he's "scared". * Connor Ashman The way Connor and Jake first meet was certainly not starting off on a good foot, as Jake pull his gun on an unsuspecting Connor while he is scavenging the gas station. The two keep their guns drawn on each other even after David puts his gun down and tries to talk them both down. When Jake asks to tag along with the two, he prefers to go with David instead. Despite this rivalry between the two, they are willing to work together. Sources Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Minor Characters